


Fateful Findings

by Humanitys_Saltiest



Series: Bottom Erwin Week 2019 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Bottom Erwin Week 2019, M/M, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), tender eruris, they both need some love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 22:41:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_Saltiest/pseuds/Humanitys_Saltiest
Summary: There's always been something missing from Levi's life. Little did he know he would finally meet the missing puzzle piece that would change the course of his life in a crowded bar.





	Fateful Findings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day one: Reincarnation/Reunion

It was a typical Friday night. The kind where Levi finds himself sitting at one of the crowded bars downtown in hopes of finding solace in the contents of several small shot glasses, along with the chance of finding a warm body to distract him for a night. His entire life he had been followed by a gnawing emptiness that couldn’t be soothed by anything. A sensation of persisting wrongness that he couldn’t identify. Like there was something missing from his life but he couldn’t figure out what it was.

_Maybe I'm just finally losing my mind._

Knocking back a few shots, he wasted an hour listening to the background noise of overlapping voices and laughter, keeping the empty spot beside him in view from the corner of his eye, just in case someone decided to join him. As the night progressed, his mood soured, each chorus of drunken laughter pushing him further into his bad mood. He quickly began to dread going home to his empty apartment, angry at himself for not trying harder to find someone to go home with. All he needed was an hour of distraction to help clear his head.

It didn't take long before he decided to cut his losses and go home alone, handing over a few bills to cover the cost of his drinks as well as a decent tip before sliding off the bar stool with a huff of annoyance. A hand on the bar to steady himself, he took a moment to breathe through the sudden dizziness of moving so quickly, ignoring the bartender’s concerned suggestion that he call for a taxi. Waving him off, he turned and stalked towards the door, glowering at everything as he went.

Levi made his way across the room, side-stepping a tall figure that crossed his path. His movement was cut short by a hand wrapping around his wrist, holding a strong but gentle grip. He let out an irritated sigh, clenching his jaw. It wasn’t the first time he ran into one of his one-night stands a while after, barraged with questions of _why didn’t you call?_ and _why didn’t you stay?_   Levi turned, gritting his teeth as he prepared to spit out whatever venomous curses would get this guy to  _leave him alone._ He glared at the hand holding him back, lips curled into a sneer as he followed the hand up a muscled arm, where it disappeared under a sleeve of a simple, but  ~~very~~ flattering light blue button up. Up a shoulder, along the neck, over the full lips and bold nose to the piercing blue eyes. As soon as they made eye contact, it was like his brain short circuited, vision fizzing to black as flashing images invaded his senses. Razor sharp blades, walls that stood higher than any building, terrifying man eating giants, an office, a desk, a mound of paperwork, a bed, a body, large and comforting, a rooftop, blood, a body. The same one, but cold to the touch and devoid of movement. A body. A lover. A name.

_Erwin._

His vision flared, the overwhelming information causing his head to spin and knees to wobble. Preparing to run, he twisted his body, only to be stopped by the grip on his arm tightening slightly, not enough to hurt but enough to get his attention through the fog clouding his mind. Like a caged animal, trapped and defenseless, he writhed in his grip to try and escape, to run away and not have to face those haunting eyes. He couldn’t face the man he loved. The man he _killed._

Much to Levi’s surprise, the grip on his arm released, but was immediately followed by a pair of solid arms winding around him, pulling him close. He could feel his hair be ruffled by the other’s ragged breathing, comforting and intimate. It made his knees shake and threaten to buckle, unable to tell if the dizziness was from how much he drank, or from him not breathing properly.

Before he could fall, he was gathered up in an embrace, the arms around his waist tightening, closing the distance between them. Pitching forward, his face pressed against the solid chest in front of him, nose nestled into the fabric, feeling the heated skin under the thin layer of fabric, the smell impossibly familiar. Levi dared himself to look up again, those icy blue eyes cutting into him like a dagger to the gut. The sight made him whimper softly, eyes burning as he reached up without thinking and clasped the front of his shirt, yanking him down into a bruising kiss. Everything about Erwin’s body was warm, hot even, especially his lips. Such an extreme opposite to their last kiss, stolen off lips so cold Levi couldn’t get the feeling of them off for weeks.

The rest of the world around them fell silent as they kissed, unaware and uncaring of the fact they were standing in the middle of the room, kissing like they would never see each other again. Hands wandered, teeth nibbled, bodies pressed together. When they pulled away, the rush of air made Levi’s head swim, hands bunching up the front of Erwin’s shirt. Soft lips pressed persistently at his neck, making him hyper aware of the large hands sliding down his back before slipping into the back pockets of his jeans to squeeze his ass.

Unfortunately, reality cruelly came crashing back as he remembered where they were, weakly pushing at Erwin with an exaggerated huff. The taller man chuckled in response, lips curled into a smirk as he pressed one last kiss to his neck before pulling back.

“Let’s go back to my place,” the blond said, a statement rather than a question. No point in asking a question Erwin already knew the answer to. Within a minute the two were outside, climbing into a free taxi en route to Erwin’s apartment. Levi fidgeted in his seat, finding it near impossible to stay still when _Erwin_ was sitting next to him. The man who he had thought was nothing more than a delusion for most of his life. Overcome with a sudden urge to touch, to make sure the man beside him is real, Levi slid his hand across the seat between them and brushed his fingertips over Erwin’s thigh. The touch caught his attention, as the pair of stormy blue eyes turned to him, flicking briefly down to his lips as a tongue darted out to lick his own. Suddenly the back of the taxi was far too hot, even with the open windows pulling in the cool evening breeze. A hand settled over top of Levi’s, enclosing his hand in a gentle grip as Erwin lifted the smaller hand up, pressing his lips to the soft skin on the underside of Levi’s wrist. The contact shivered through his nerves, all the way up his arm as he was held captivated by the smoldering gaze.

Levi had to extract himself from the contact, just a few more seconds could have cost him the last of his self control, and scarring taxi drivers was not on his to-do list. With a promise of continuing their reunion once they were in private, the two managed to keep thing civil, although both were shifting and twitching like someone in the beginnings of withdrawal. As soon as the taxi stopped outside the building, Erwin handed over the money and practically dragged Levi out of the car and inside. The ride in the elevator was agony, especially when Levi could feel the heat radiating of the other’s body. Once the door to his apartment was closed, Levi grabbed him by the front of his shirt and yanked him down into another kiss, pulling him so hard he felt a sharp sting when his lip was caught between their teeth, too insignificant to divert Levi’s attention. The two men stumbled down the hall, keeping their lips connected in a devouring kiss as Erwin led him to the bedroom. Only then did Levi pull back, only to begin undressing, almost ripping his clothes off as if they were on fire. With a predatory smirk, Levi put his hand on the other’s broad chest, nudging him backwards until he could push him onto the bed, taking the opportunity to stare at Erwin’s body from the new viewpoint.

Seeing Erwin naked was always one of Levi’s favourite things about sex with him, he had the physique rivaling a Hellenistic sculpture. His body was still the same as before, just a little softer. The planes of skin no longer interrupted by scars, no more thick lines of calloused skin hardened by years of the constant press and friction of heavy leather straps. He almost missed the marks of their old life, but then his gaze moved to Erwin’s right shoulder, where it continued down into a fully functional, intact arm and quickly dismissed that thought.

With a heavy exhale, he climbed on the bed between Erwin’s legs, letting his palms slowly run up the large muscles of his thighs, skin burning under his touch. Everything felt rushed, unfocused. Like a dream. Levi wanted to draw things out, try and make things last as long as possible. He didn’t want it to end, especially when a part of his brain was telling him it was a dream he was bound to wake up from.

Bending down, he held himself up over Erwin’s chest, glancing up to see crystal blue eyes boring into him, almost holding him in place. He moved over to one of Erwin’s nipples, lips hovering an inch over the spot as he parted his lips and exhaled a slow, hot breath over his nipple. Much to his satisfaction, he heard the distinct sound of Erwin’s breathing hitch, watching him arch his back up. The reaction brought a smirk to his lips, hands moving to clasp his waist.

_Still sensitive. Good._

Levi took his time teasing him, lapping his tongue repeatedly over his nipple, feeling it stiffen under his touch. Each little gasp and moan from Erwin was like music to his ears, a sounds he had forgotten but still missed deeply. He moved over his body, mapping out his chest with small kisses. With delicate care, he pressed his lips to his right shoulder, kissing down in a small line. Halfway down his bicep he froze, expecting a sudden end to the warm flesh. Despite this being the first time in their current life, Levi still remembered every inch of Erwin’s body, enough to know that it wasn’t right. But sure enough, when he opened his eyes, he saw that handsome face smiling down at him, expression so full of love and affection he had to duck his head back down and continue kissing down his arm to hide the hot flush that spread across his face.

Moving along the soft skin of his wrist, he hesitated over the pulse point just below his palm, letting his lips linger for a few seconds before moving further down. Pressing an uncertain kiss to his palm, the unfamiliarity made his stomach clench. He had so strongly remembered the feeling of a thick line of rough scar tissue under his lips that it threw him off that it wasn’t there anymore. Just calloused skin, unmarred. The mark of the beginning of their first relationship, gone. Thinking about it made his eyes sting, causing him to blink rapidly as he pressed another series of kisses in a small line along his hand. He looked up at him, planning to continue devouring him in ways that would make the neighbours hear how loud Erwin could be when touched just right, but the sight made him freeze in place, eyes widening.

Erwin was looking down at him, lips parted in surprise as he stared. His cheeks were already wet, a steady stream of tears rolling down his face. Levi felt as if someone had dumped a bucket of ice water onto him, the shock almost scaring him. In the years they had been together, he had only seen him cry a handful of times, when he couldn’t hold together the fractured pieces of his mask any longer. It was a sight that always made Levi’s stomach turn in knots. He was immediately in Erwin’s lap, gathering him up in a tight embrace as he kissed away his tears.

“Fuck Erwin, don’t you fucking cry or else I’ll start,” Levi hissed out, smiling weakly as he pressed a kiss to the corners of Erwin’s eyes, right over the faint traces of crow’s feet. He held Erwin tight, waiting until the tears had stopped but holding him long after that.

The made love carefully, with a newfound delicacy that had them both breathless in seconds. They’d have plenty of other chances to be as rough as they wanted, but for now, this was what they both needed. Levi clasped their hand’s together, grip squeezing tight as he moved deeper into Erwin, watching how the blond’s head would loll back and his back would lift off the bed whenever he moved his hips at one specific angle, each sound escaping those full lips burned into Levi’s mind. He savoured the moment, letting himself drown in Erwin as he did whatever he could to maintain as much body contact as he could, kissing whatever he could reach. He brought his Commander to the edge, waiting until he felt the violent tremble of Erwin’s release before diving off the edge after him.

Afterwards, they laid together in the afterglow, the peaceful look on Erwin’s face enough to make Levi forget that they needed to clean up. He pressed his ear to his chest, the steady pounding of his heart watching his own as he listened. A calloused hand ran up his side, fingertips drawing idle shapes and patterns on his skin.

“Will you stay?” Erwin’s voice rumbled against his ear, momentarily masking his heartbeat. With a smirk, the shorter man lifted his head enough to look at Erwin’s face, seeing his hopeful eyes. A chuckle found its way out of his throat, clumsily reaching out to grab a blanket to pull over their naked bodies.

“I ain’t goin’ anywhere Erwin,” mumbled Levi, lips half squished against his chest as his eyes fell shut. He became vaguely aware of fingers rubbing lazy circles in the short fuzz of his undercut. As sleep began to pull him in, he forced his eyes open to look up at the other, melting under his touch. “You better still be here when I wake up,” was all Levi could get out before he was too tired to speak. Through the drowsy fog, he felt a pair of lips press against his forehead, the whisper of a voice tickling his skin.

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning greeted Levi with a sore neck and the faint smell of stale sweat mixed with laundry detergent, to which he responded to with an exaggerated groan of complaint. He turned his face to press it against the pillow, the familiar musk bringing back a flood of memories from the night before, making his lips pull up in a smile on their own accord. Throwing his arm out, he aimed to have it flop over Erwin’s chest, maybe he’d even be able to persuade him into a second round. But before he could plan any further, his thoughts were cut short by the feeling of his arm falling limply onto the plush mattress beside him. Dread coiling at his stomach, he forced his eyes open, letting them adjust before he confirmed what he was already beginning to fear.

The bed was empty.

With a curse, Levi shot up into a sitting position while ripping the blankets off himself, moving so fast it was followed by a wave of nausea. He looked around the room, searching for any evidence he could find of last nights memories being true, but coming up empty handed. There were no clothes on the floor, nothing with Erwin’s picture or name hanging from the wall. Just a tidy bedroom. The creak of the door opening made his heart stutter in his chest, hand groping blindly under the pillow for a knife that wasn’t there. As soon as he saw a familiar figure fill the doorway, Levi breathed out a sigh of relief, gaze moving to the two steaming mugs he carried.

Erwin approached the side of the bed, hair still sticking in various directions from the night before. He carefully handed him a cup of black tea, bringing the scent of bergamot and hints of lavender with him. His favourite. He accepted the tea eagerly, bringing it up to his lips to blow on it. Watching him with a smile, the kind that made Levi’s stomach flutter, Erwin leaned down to press a kiss into the dark hair.

“I told you I promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably so many spelling/grammar mistakes here that I'll need to fix in the morning. 'Till then, I'd love any comments/criticisms you may have and thanks so much for reading!  
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://humanityssaltiestwriter.tumblr.com)


End file.
